NI SIQUIERA AMOR
by SofiaLimantur
Summary: Sakura había sido atravesada con el chidori de Sasuke. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después le dedico una sonrisa. Sakura murió inmediatamente después de eso llevando en su mente la imagen de Sasuke diciendo "te amo". —Lo siento Sakura, un vengador no puede tener lazos- se detuvo a contemplar su cuerpo mientras una lágrima surcaba sus mejillas— Ni siquiera de amor.


**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El siguiente escrito no tiene ninguno otro objetivo mas que el de entretener y sin intenciones de lucro.**

NI SIQUIERA AMOR

Sakura miraba impotente como Sasuke terminaba con una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Konoha, él estaba ensangrentado y con esos demoniacos ojos rojos torturando a los ninjas que trataban inútilmente de salvar lo que quedaba de aquel lugar.

Simplemente ella no podía moverse, era como si tuviese atados su pies para correr y sus manos para preparar un efectivo puñetazo y plantárselo en el rostro para que dejara de agobiar a más personas inocentes a esos seres humanos que no merecían sentir la tristeza que Sasuke vivió, pero aun así él estaba haciéndoles pagar muertes que ellos no ejecutaron, de las que quizá todos esos niños ni siquiera sabían. A su mente llego la imagen de tres niños de no más de trece años dos riendo y uno el más solitario mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Ese solitario niño que sentía pero lo trataba de ocultar ya no estaba., En su lugar había un monstro, una bestia sedienta de sangre, de poder y venganza. Ese chico al que perseguía tratando de brindarle compañía ya no estaba, o eso era lo que el trataba de hacerle creer al mundo.

Tenía que comprobar que ese niño de cabellos y ojos negros con sentimientos puros, ya no estaba, ella no podía dejarse engañar por su fachada de hombre sin alma. A pesar de los actos increíblemente terribles que cometía día a día, debía a asegurarse de que ese rostro de delicadas facciones no estuviera escondido detrás de una máscara que aparenta indiferencia ante la sangre inocente derramada, quería saber con toda la fuerza de su ser si es que no sentía nada, ni siquiera un poco arrepentimiento a sus actos dantescos.

Sakura Haruno debía ver con sus propios ojos si era capaz de no sentir nada. Entonces corrió al principio torpemente, pues sus piernas estaban torpes por la sorpresa inicial, después al estabilizarse se movió lo más rápido que su cuerpo maltrecho podía.

Cuando llego a menos de veinte metros de él quien estaba de espaldas, él pareció sentir su presencia detrás de él y tomo su katana con más fuerza, se giró lentamente. A pesar de estar frente a frente ella no podía ver sus ojos, ese frequillo rebelde se los cubría y a él no parecía molestarle.

Ella traía un kunai, que quizá había tomado inconscientemente ante la excitación de momento. Al darse cuenta lo soltó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, lo vio levantar la mirada, tenía esos ojos amenazantes herencia de quizá el mismísimo demonio y noto un camino de lo que parecieron haber sido lágrimas de sangre, quizá el cobro por darle tal poder a un joven corrompido por el odio y la venganza.

En el momento que el kunai cayó al suelo haciendo un dramático sonido metálico, Sasuke levanto la katana en dirección a ella, Sakura no se intimido y siguió avanzando lentamente arrastrando los pies, su hombro sangraba él pudo notarlo, tenía sus ropas rotas y llenas de sangre, él había estado tan enfrascado asesinando, destruyendo, torturando., que no se dio cuenta que ella quizá había llegado como auxiliar para atender heridos que no tenían salvación, y es que para él nada tenía sentido.

Cuando ella llego a él lentamente movió el arma a un lado con el dorso de su mano que iba cubierta por un guante de lucha roto. Sasuke no puso fuerza para detenerla ni tomo iniciativa en empuñar la katana en su corazón, tenía más curiosidad en ver lo que ella haría.

Llego hasta él y Sakura levantó su mano a su rostro sin llegar a tocarlo pues él se sobresaltó inocentemente tirando la katana al suelo. Ella estiro su mano un poco más y limpio el rastro de sangre suavemente, Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando levemente el contacto. Ella movió su mano de su rostro a su nuca y lo hizo bajar dulcemente a su altura. Entonces beso suavemente cada uno de sus parpados cerrados tomando su tiempo al posar sus labios de uno a otro.

Él entendió la señal y al abrirlos no había rastro de esos temibles ojos. Ella sonrió sinceramente de forma cansina, se topó con los ojos más bonitos que jamás vio, ese verde tan limpio que destilaba pureza, inocencia, amor, tranquilidad, todo lo que él había perdido.

Sakura también se topó con los ojos más hermosos que jamás vio, no es que fuesen de un color especial, era lo que escondían., misterios, tristeza, incredulidad, enojo,… pero sí, Sakura también lo noto había arrepentimiento, no eran los posos oscuros y vacíos que había imaginado. Una lágrima tras otra se desbordo de sus ojos verdes, no podía creerlo, aún estaba ese Sasuke del que se enamoró, oculto en lo más oscuro de su ser, pero al fin y al cabo ahí estaba y ella estaba dispuesta a llegar a él, aunque sabía que en el camino podría perderse y no volver.

Él vio las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y sintió que algo se rompía dentro de su ser. Cayó de rodillas ante ella y también lloro., Como no se había permitido hacerlo nunca antes, abrazado de las piernas níveas de Sakura, suplicando un perdón silencioso.

Sakura aparto sus brazos de ella y se arrodillo frente a él, y lo abrazó.

Ambos lloraron todo lo que tenían que llorar, en el silencio de la noche, en medio del desastre…

Ninguno dijo palabra. Era lo mejor hasta que se calmasen.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Sakura?

Ella medito la pregunta unos segundos, que para él fueron eternos.

—Me necesitas- no agrego nada más a su respuesta, se limitó a mantenerse aferrada a él.

El tampoco indago más se sentía protegido, como un niño con su madre, e increíblemente eso no le incomodaba.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Sasuke levanto la cara y busco la mirada de Sakura., cuando la encontró se perdió en ellos y después lentamente sin alejar sus ojos de ella se acercó. Sus narices rosaban, sus alientos chocaban, sus ojos destellaban… lo sabían se deseaban. Por fin sus ojos se cerraron esperando el contacto, pero este no llego.

Sakura había sido atravesada con el chidori de Sasuke. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero después le dedico una sonrisa. Sakura murió inmediatamente después de eso llevando en su mente la imagen de Sasuke diciendo "te amo".

Él beso sus cabellos mientras Sakura yacía inerte en el frio suelo de aquella aldea destruida.

—Lo siento Sakura, un vengador no puede tener lazos- se detuvo a contemplar su cuerpo mientras una lágrima surcaba sus mejillas— Ni siquiera de amor.


End file.
